Weathering the Storm
by BrookeV93
Summary: The Losa family weather the storm together.


Hey everyone! So, I have recently become obsessed with Mayans MC and decided I needed to put those feelings in writing. Which is how this came to be. I am not a fan of any one character - I kinda love them all. This for now is just going to be a series of one shots.

—

An ominous rumble of thunder woke you out of a sound sleep. On its heels was a crack of lightning so strong you swore the house shook from the force alone. Disoriented, with your poor heart racing, you almost shot straight out of bed. You quickly scanned your room, trying to figure out what could have possibly caused such a noise. Your shoulders fell as you watched the night sky light up. "It's only rain."

Most people didn't know this about you but you were not a huge fan of thunderstorms. Well, that is not completely true, you loved a good storm. You just preferred them to come during the day when you weren't as vulnerable and could see everything going on. You needed some kind of balance to all the chaos happening outside. Your husband loves to joke that you have control issues but the truth is you have always been this way.

Even as a little girl, you still remember sneaking to your parents bedroom at the first sign of inclement weather. In those days, a warm embrace was all you needed to steady your anxious heart. It seemed not very much has changed since you were a child. "Obispo."

The lack of snoring alone should have been your hint that your husband wasn't in bed. As you looked back you saw his spot empty with only his pillow and crumpled covers in his place. _Where did he go?_ It wasn't strange for your husband to stay up late. As hard as he tried to relax when he's at home, there were still times when he has trouble shaking whatever was going on with the club.

Tossing back the covers, you slipped out of bed. As you shivered, you reached for one of Bishop's shirts thrown on a nearby chair. It was three sizes too big but warm and comfy. You made quick work of the buttons and rolled up the sleeves as you padded down the hall. On long nights like these, you could usually find your husband alone in the kitchen. Which is probably why you froze when you heard a noise in the next room.

Inside though were only two sweet angels. Despite all of the noise outside, everything in the sweet pink room was still peaceful and serene. Which you knew was not bound to last long. Isabel was nearly unshakable. As soon as the four year old fell asleep, she was usually out for the rest of the night. The same could not be said for her sister. You could already tell by the way Alejandra was tossing and turning, she would be up soon.

For now though both of your daughters were asleep and you were determined to take advantage of that. Saying a quiet prayer, you lingered in the hall for just a little while longer to make sure.

Another loud crack of lightning though got you moving again. You made it to the bottom of the stairs but stopped when you heard Bishop's deep voice. You knew he was on the phone but you just couldn't tell with who. Judging by his side of the conversation, it wasn't going well. You couldn't hear exactly what they were saying so naturally you decided to creep a little closer.

The call went on for another minute before he threw the phone down in anger. That was not a side of Bishop you saw everyday. You were not naive by any means, you knew exactly what your husband was capable of and who he needed to be when he walked out the door. When he's at home though he did everything in his power to protect his girls from that world. Whoever was on the other line pushed him past his breaking point.

Bishop ran his hands through his hair as a lovely string of colorful words filled your kitchen. At one time, there was a swear jar in the corner before you both realized it was pointless. You would be broke. He leaned against the island, gripping the counter so hard you swore the marble would crack under the pressure. You hated to see him this way. As much as he probably needed space right now, the idea of leaving him alone didn't sit right either.

"Hey."

Your soft voice was barely louder than a whisper but you almost gave your husband a heart attack. He still denies it to this day but you literally saw him leave the ground. He whipped around, stumbling but totally ready to take on a ghost or an intruder. You were not really sure what but he was in only boxer briefs and his weapon of choice was a wooden spoon. His whole demeanor changed though when he saw you standing there and he started to laugh.

"Really, Obispo, a wooden spoon? What if I had been a real ghost?"

 _Or you know, someone sent to kill your family..._

"Come'ere baby," he commanded, motioning you over to him. As you came together, he wrapped his arms around you as tight as he could and refused to let go. Which you were not complaining about. Without a doubt, he was the best hugger around and you never missed an opportunity to steal one. "You scared the shit out of me."

You laughed into his chest as he kissed the top of your head. No one understood the connection you have. There were many people, especially in the beginning who tried to steer you away or tell you this was a bad idea. Bishop was your best friend though. He was your soulmate in the cheesiest possible way and there was no place you would rather be than in his arms. "What's going on in here?"

The MC world itself was a complicated world. Marrying into that world was something else entirely. There was a lot about your husband's life that you were completely in the dark on. From the beginning, that was how the two of you decided to operate. He let you know what he thought you needed to know.

In very broad strokes...

That's not to say that you couldn't ask him questions. He has always been very open and honest when you came to him. He was not going to weigh you down with all of his business though if it was not absolutely necessary. There were days when it was still hard to put that much trust in another. There were others that made you feel completely helpless.

He let go long enough for you to slide up on the counter in front of him. Stepping in between your legs, his rough hands slid along the outside of your thighs and under his shirt. It was his favorite but even he had to admit that it looked much better on you. Bishop settled on the curve of your hips, somehow still pulling you closer. "Galindo has gone crazy, Marcus wants the rat gone and now Riz has a fucking tunnel leading to his house."

Heavy is the head that wears the crown. Sometimes the pressure of being president was too much to take and he turned to you for his strength. As his head rested against your chest, you gave him an escape, if only for a minute.

"I think they're gonna kill me."

There's a pretty good chance that was true. A recent scare revealed not only was his weight up from last year but his blood pressure was also through the roof. His doctor gave him a list of suggestions to get it down again and to his credit, Bishop has tried. He just needed to try a little harder.

"Oh and Coco has another kid now, too."

"Another?"

He rambled on as your fingers gently brushed through his hair and moved to tense shoulders. You tried to stay up to date on all your gossip but some days it was just too hard to keep with the club and its members. "Chuckie offered to watch the girls if we needed. I told him to ask you."

"Thank you," you smiled, laughing at the thought. It was a very sweet gesture but there was no way he was up for that challenge. You already made that mistake when you asked the prospect to watch them and that was only for ten minutes. God only knows what would happen if you were gone for any longer. You both still got a good laugh out of his offer. "I love you."

 _And you did_. You heart belonged only to him and always would. Bishop knew that. He pulled up enough to look in your eyes. Your poor husband was exhausted and looked like he might pass out any second. "No matter what, I'm on your side and I love you," you repeated, leaning your forehead against his. You were rewarded with one of his lopsided grins. " - but please don't die on me. Chuckie might be my only option."

"You know, I wouldn't do that to him, baby." he teased as you tried to push him away. You gave in though when his lips brushed against yours and the kiss deepened.

"What are you doing?"

Caught, you both slowly turned to see Alejandra standing just feet away. With her little hand on her hip, she clearly was not amused with her parents. They were supposed to be in their room, waiting for her, not making out in the kitchen. "Papa was so scared of the thunder we had to come down here."

Alejandra knew the truth but thankfully she was still too sleepy to call you out on the lie. Instead, the four year old narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she let her dad pick her up. "Will you protect me?" he asked, brushing her messy hair out of her face. Without missing a beat, she nodded and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love you, mija."

Bishop was an amazing father. You knew the girls loved you and the bond you had was unbreakable. They adored their dad though. You woere not ashamed to admit the way they look at him has brought you to tears. A lot of people had a lot of things to say but he was the greatest man to ever live to them. "I think it's time for bed."

With that, Alejandra wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and refused to let go. Then again, he is the reason she was still sleeping in their bed. Almost every night, she sneaks into your room and he won't tell her no. Instead, he loves to pretend like he had no idea what was going on the next morning but you knew better.

"Please, mommy."

They were as thick as thieves. It was really hard to say no with their faces squished together like that so sweet. Your willpower crumbled even further when she confessed she was scared of the rain, too. You couldn't exactly turn her away after that, could you? "Yeah, mommy, please protect us."

"One more night."

—

What do you think? Let me know!

I wrote this in you/reader format. Is that okay or should I switch to original characters? I have some things already written in both, I just wasn't sure if there was a preference for one over the other.


End file.
